Last Memoirs of a Sadist
by Vangrul
Summary: A quick drabblish oneshot of a an unknowns P.O.V of Taris' destruction.


"Ahhhh…" the sound and thought of inflicting more pain onto this filth they called a human was enticing, addictive, seductive and to some extent lustful. The mind had a special way of crafting a image you never could see in the world but oh the joys of actually experiencing such sadistic pleasures with ones eyes was so much more "enjoyable" as you never knew what could happen next, from another scream to a quite squeak nothing was for certain in such a world when a sadist named Marquis Sade was allowed to be a sadistic doctor on Taris' lower levels and be a praised surgeon on the planets upper level in its southern region.

His "pets" as he loved to refer to them as, were thugs who were injured, poor fools he tricked into believing he was going to cure them of sicknesses in the Lower City, Twi'lek dancers who wandered from the cantina's and the dumb, unlucky bastards who were injured in the dueling ring their first time at it attempting it and deserved the pain by losing to the blind old fool dead eye Duncan.

The scent of blood was covered easily by some Juma juices scent and flowers to prevent anyone from knowing what Marquis Sade was doing with the inhabitants of the planet known as Taris.

Today his experiment or pet was a captured Sith left sleep walking and/or intoxicated from a previous party that had to occur some few hours ago. The gender was a female humanoid. She for some reason wore no Sith armor and was confused as she was walked away from a room before decided to go back to sleep as she was soon carried on Marquis' back.

Grasping a pair of force grips Marquis prepared to extract the eye ball of the knocked out Sith woman, to see if it was true that your eyes stay with color even if they are ripped out. Clasping them together for fun as he took his sweet time strolling, over towards the patient as she started to regain consciousness by the sound of her muffled scream. Tears poured down the side of her face as she trusted her hips, rocking and grinding against the flat slab of metal that restricted and confined her to a fixed position.

Marquis was an Umbaran and had already known what to do to keep the woman under control. He simply could sway her to stop trashing and allow him to mutilate her body slowly in a sick twisted way. If only he hadn't taking a liking to listening to his victims and mainly female patients screams when they begged him to take away their pain with his ability to having them enjoy it instead of enduring it or control their minds so they would just leave the world together.

"Pain is also a form of physical pleasure so I take it you love it secretly." Marquis said as a light flickered on and off in the deserted area of the Lower Levels of the planet Taris, scaring away minor pests and vermin. The room actually resembled the cantina near the building, some three to four corners away. It had the same rusted paint coloring as the metal around the room was already corroded to the point of chipping off metal.

"In a way I know you want to experience this pain, this release from the word that you crave. It is the reason you choose to become Sith, so that you all can find some type of release from this world. Shall I allow you to feel the release when I extract your eye from its socket?" Marquis asked low and coolly, allowing the words to linger in the air as they would easily persuade the Sith official to nod her head.

She was sweating heavily and apparently trying to resist the pain of fighting his influence. She did have some strong will, either due to her Sith training, or her drunkenness impairing her full functions allowing her to ignore parts of what he said without even knowing it. What ever it was, he would have easily broken it had it not been engrossing as the idea was relatively new to him. To ignore a species influence due to being intoxicated, it was certainly something unusual about it which he was going to unravel.

Walking over to the confined, scared shitless woman Sade patted the side of her temple. Wiping away the sweat from the shaking woman, Sade decided to pause for a second to look. It was a "pleasing" sight, in a sick, twisted sort of way, to look upon a fresh prey of different origin and just watch it kill itself from pure anxiety and trepidation.

A knock on door caused the unique humanoid turn around confused in a jumbled mess as his surgical robe twisted around his feet almost knocking him off balance. Turning towards the metal door he felt the earth rumble as the objects in the room shook suddenly. The knocks became more rapid as the room began to shake violently threatening to collapses.

Looking to the woman as he sensed the planet Taris was being glassed with multi-fire from battle ships Sade acted out of kindness. He ripped her tongue out with pliers to keep her from screaming as blood poured from her mouth. Tears flowed from her eyes as she struggled to scream but it came out muffled as she tried to break her confinement. Acting swift Sade, shoved the force grips into her throat slowly suffocating her as she died slowly in a crude death not even deserving of a Sith.

Not finished as he original wanted to see something relating to her eyes, Sade snatched out her eyeballs watching one remain the same color, he had put it into a jar near him filled with other entrails from other bodies as he turned to leave his hands still bloody.

Going to open the door to the knocker Sade had stopped in his tracks, realizing g that his hands were still bloody, he had wiped it off on his robe which he had then discarded for a more flexible robe. It was a white and icy blue color with a light hue around its tips that gave it a unique look as it had some Latin runes and symbols on it, not to far from what Jedi Master Atris had worn when he had once talked to her about dealing with humans when wanting to be isolated.

The at the door sat an Republic guard talking rubbish about remaining calm and everything was fine when a sign had falling from the cantina a few minutes ago. Sade walked past him as he stammered to find the right words to tell him to stop but couldn't as Sade's subtle influence had stopped him. Still walking away Sade had from safety as buildings in the area were falling apart Sade walked towards the gates leading towards the Under City.

The Gate Keepers apparently left their post and some mechanics around the place were destroy from broken debris allowing exiles to flee to the Lower City. Some of the inhabitants had; left already as the fool know to Sade as Rukil had already left. There was sky scraper parts around the camp that were visible from the turbo lift which meant the effects of the attacks where effecting the entire planet.

The turbo lift jerked down suddenly grounding Sade as he struggled to get up as the metal was dropping then jerking back up as the lift descended. Moving his small, fragile, pale palms across the floor Sade had felt a panel on the ground. He pulled it upward as it dropped the lift at once until it hit the ground with a hard thud.

The door opened exposing a huge crater on the ground that was cause by the impact that had just occurred. As the rusted doors opened horizontally, causing the sound of scratching metal to fill the small, confined area that the Sadist doctor was entrapped in.

Looking around to see that the entire Under City had vanished and yet left behind money had overwhelmed him. They were greedy, needy folks so the thought of them leaving behind credits and food was impossible to fathom. Look to the right as he heard a weird sound, and smelled a foul stench of garbage, acid and feces Marquis covered his noise with his robes arms.

A grayish fiend looking creature rolled around, with strands of hair clumped to its deformed body as more of them began to surround Sade he realized what occurred. These abominations, these creatures, were Rakghouls as the Under City inhabitants had called them. They were an infectious pest and swarm which had probably because some people who stayed behind to flee or turn into one of them.

Zelka had talked to him about the disease before though he overlooked it. Knowing that if they came any closer he would become infected as they already began to swarm around him he had threw an Adhesive grenade to keep them back.

Would he die, likely as he had limited ammounts of Grenades left, and his sample of the Rakghouls cure was in his official office that likely was destroyed. He possibly could risked running to the Turbo lift, fleeing to the Sewers or fighting back all options had he opted to but he needed to act soon. Looking back to see both exits he acted soon.


End file.
